Salen Kotch
Admiral '''Salenius Phillip "Salen" Kotch' is a leader of the Settlement Defense Front and captain of the Olympus, the largest starship ever built by humanity at this point. He is the main antagonist of ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare''. Biography Early life Rise to power Kotch eventually became political admiral of Cydonia with the purpose of keeping his people in safety after the death of his parents, but he also realized that fighting alongside the Horizon Union Corps would eventually bring them death and it would not be much of an efficient way to perform his duty from his point of view. From there, he turned his interests to the Settlement Defense Force, and as politician, persuaded the leaders of Mars to handle the planet's territory to the Settlement. This gravely hurt Kotch's political image and lead to various revoltations in the city of Cydonia and beyond. However, Kotch also realized the population did not recognize what was best for them, and pressed by the high council of Mars after corrupting them, Kotch murdered the council and effectively became the dictator ruler of Mars. By accomplishing this feat, Kotch caught the sight of the Settlement's leaders and they gave him the greatest ship ever created, the Olympus, as a gift and demonstration of respect. From there, Kotch would become captain of the most powerful warship in the Solar System, dictator of Mars and a gravely corrupted admiral, and one of the Horizon Union Corps' greatest enemy, even if indirectly. Battle of Europa Assault in the Olympus Death When Reyes runs into the control room, he finds Kotch holding Amanda Strader and using her as hostage, menacing to murder her if Reyes didn't drop his gun. Reyes obeys to spare Amanda, but Kotch regardlessly throws Amanda off the bridge, now aiming his gun at Reyes. He menaces to shoot, but it is soon realized that Amanda gripped into an edge of the bridge, crawling up to unbalance Kotch. With Kotch distracted, Reyes is able to grab his gun back and shoot Kotch three times in the chest, mortally wounding his vital organs. Amanda rises and both of them disable the Olympus weapon systems and trigger self-destruction. As Reyes commands Amanda to leave to call backup while he holds off all remaining troops, he notices that Kotch has actually survived, and the both of them talk for some time. Kotch speaks about how he thinks all he did was worth it and his death wouldn't even matter, as Reyes watches him succumb to his hurts and finally die. Legacy Reyes and Strader were able to survive and accomplished their mission. Kotch's death and destruction of the Olympus brought a great siege upon the Settlement Defense Front, turning the tide of the battle to the Horizon Union Corps. The Resource War did not end there, though. Gameplay To be added. Personality To be added. Appearances To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia To be added. Gallery To be added. References To be added.